


We don't have hearts

by MinMin709



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, F/M, Groping, Handcuffs, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMin709/pseuds/MinMin709
Summary: Saix and Axel have been friends even before they joined Organization XIII. However, as time passed, Axel has befriended Roxas and Xion, thus making them the most friendliest trio in the organization. Saix however is feeling left out and believes he needs to tell Axel something in way that neither of them will forget.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	We don't have hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was needed, oh so very fucking needed.

"Roxas! How are ya?"

Roxas turned around, along with Xion and both seeing Axel running towards them. Axel practically tackled hugged them down to the ground and smiles hugging both of them tightly. Roxas and Xion grunts, hitting the floor, hugging Axel tightly. Axel gets up from both of them, smiling

"Did you guys have fun with your date?"

Xion blushed a deep shade of red and quickly looked to the side, letting Roxas explained since she was too flustered to even explain herself. Roxas blushes a lighter color then Xion and gets up, cleaning his coat and looking at Axel, sighing,

"The date went fine, I mean.. nothing special truly happened. I mean fighting wise.. We went to a little meadow and it was practically a picnic type of date. She really enjoyed herself"

Axel smiles, patting Roxas's back.

"Eyyyy! That's my boy! Pleasing the girls in the best way possible!"

While Axel was congratulating Roxas, Saix touched his shoulder and he quickly turned around. He jumps a bit and looks at Saix, looking at him eye to eye. Saix was always silent when it came to greeting his members. He only speaks to himself when it comes to either reading or writing down notes. Not many people hear him talk, but Axel. Axel always heard him talk, hell sometimes they have small talk since they have their friendship, but it has weakened since they joined the Organization.

"Axel, Xemnas wants you and your two friends to go off to do a mission. I have to come along to make sure that none of you fuck it up."

"Alright! What's the mission anyway?"

"We have to capture Kairi. Dead of night of course, so that we don't run into trouble with Riku or Sora. Understand?"

"Gotcha! When do we leave?"

"In an hour, not a minute before and not a minute after. I'll come to pick you three up 5 minutes prior. Any questions?"

"Nope! Cya then Saix!"

Saix nods his head and walks off, Axel smiling, looking back at Roxas. Roxas was holding Xion's hand, making sure she was okay. Axel sighs, thinking to himself that he should let those lovebirds be and bother another friend of his. He should bother Saix, after all he has an hour to burn. He walks off to find Saix's room. He just waltz down the hall to find his room. While walking down the hall, he found a door ajar. He thought that it would be Saix's room, but when he peeked in, it was Demyx playing his sitar. He shrugs and walks into his room. Demyx looked up and waves hi at Axel.

"yo! Axel what's happening!"

"Ah the per usual. But I got shit to tell you!"

Axel and Demyx high five each other and Axel sits down next to Demyx.

"So what's happening? Anything new?"

"Ah well, Roxas and Xion finally hit it off."

"Eyyy! They finally did! Where did he take her?"

"It was a picnic date. Classic but it works"

"Ah, okay.."

Demyx looked down at his sitar, playing it a bit. Axel knew Demyx too well, he knew that he was hiding something but he is unsure if he's willing to tell him.

"Demyx, what's on your mind?"

"Wha? Nothing is! I'm fine!"

"No, Demyx you have that look, I know you Demyx. What are you hiding?"

"Uh.."

Demyx looks quickly at the door, trying not to spill the secret, and by god his prayers were answered.

"Hey Saix!"

Saix looks inside and Axel looks at Saix with a smile. He walks over to Saix and hugs him by force. Saix sighs and looks at Axel.

"What is it Axel?"

"I was actually looking for you! I wanted to bother you for a little bit before we had to leave. Ya know?"

Saix nods his head and gets out of his grasp and walks past Demyx's room, going straight to his own. What he didn't account for is that Axel would be following him all the way to his room. Saix looks behind him and sighs, wondering how to shake him off. He asks him,

"What do you need Axel?"

"I want to spend time with my old friend? What else?"

Saix's eyes widen a bit. He hasnt heard those words come out of Axel's mouth since forever. He was trying to fight a smile but it was no use. He was smiling at the fact that he called him his friend. Wishing it was at least best friend or maybe something more, but he isn't complaining. He nods his head at Axel and lets him inside the room. He follows him inside and sighs, closing the door. Axel jumps onto Saix's bed and sighs happily. Axel looks at Saix and smiles.

"So when are we going to get the others?"

"Actually, I wanted it to be us two to get Kairi. After all, we're strong enough to get them. Do you believe so?"

"Hm.. I say we are! So why can't we go right now?"

"Because...I have something to tell you.."

Saix didn't know how to confess, but he believed it was better now then later. It best it was now then later, besides who know what will happen during the mission? Might as well say it, one way or another. He walks to Axel, towering over him. He goes onto one knee, looking at him straight in the eye. Axel tilted his head looking at him. Saix sigh and decided to give the most blunt answer possible. He grabbed his hands and gets close to his face. Axel blushes a light pink, looking at Saix. He was about to say something but Saix shut him up with a sloppy, inexperienced kiss. Axel's eyes widen, not knowing how to respond. Saix broke the kiss and looked at him being red in the face. Axel had so many questions. He looked at Saix in the eyes, asking him,

"...When..Why..Explain please?"

"...I...I understand that was rash of me, I.. I know I didn't think straight but.. You have to understand, I..I.."

Saix can't truly explain himself. He would say that he was tipsy but there was no alcohol in sight and he had to own up to his actions. He sighs and recomposes himself. He looks at Axel, who was still waiting for an answer. He sighs and sits down next to Axel, looking at him and Axel looks back at him.

"I..I liked you for a while Axel..I know we have been friends for I don't know how long, feels like it has been an eternity. But.. I always liked you and I never knew how to state it. I suppose I'm known for my actions and that's the best way for me to explain. I truly do and that's why I always keep you safe from Xemnas's wrath, and such. I.."

He stuttered once more upon his words and trying to explain himself still. Yet Axel heard enough, he smiles, grabbing Saix's hand and looking at him, grabbing his face gently and looking at him with a smile. He softly spoke to him,

"Hey.. hey.. hey.. it's okay.. I understand, don't worry."

Saix looks at Axel, not knowing how to respond. Either with tears, or hug him with a smile. But all he gave Axel was a smile. However, Axel did say something that caught Saix off guard.

"I.. like you too. You have a sweet side that nobody else knows about but me. Besides the fact that's the only part that made it obvious."

He chuckled and Saix blushes lightly, looking to the side. He sighs, ruffling Axel's hair. He gotten up and looks at Axel with a small smile, giving a hand out to him. Telling him,

"Come on, we're going to go get our little hostage. After the mission we can have our moment. Alright?"

Axel nods his head with a smile and grabs his hand. He asks him if they were going to get Roxas and Xion. He thought for a moment and shook his head. He told him that he originally wanted to bring himself and Axel. So he looked at him, asking him if he was ready to go. Axel shrugged and nodded his head. Saix opened up a portal to Destiny Islands. He walked through with Axel. Saix looked up at the sky and saw the sun just dipping down, below the sea. He looks back at Axel, telling him to go hide. Axel quickly looks around and he saw a bush that's near the three kid's hideout. He quickly goes into the bush and Saix quickly follows suit. Axel looks over at Saix and looks at him with an unamused look. After all, as the leader's right hand man he should be at least some what more creative then him. But I suppose being crunched on time, he would have followed suit. Axel looks at him, asking him in whispers,

"Why are we hiding here exactly?"

"I saw the three of them about to come by, and frankly I didn't have time to think of somewhere creative to hide so, sorry about it being cramped."

Axel sighs and nods his head. He peaks through the bush, he was keeping an eye out for the kids until he felt something on his thigh. His eyes widen slightly, him looking at what was touching his leg. It was Saix touching his leg. He shrugged it off, not thinking too much of it. I mean, it must be an accident. After all, he couldn't be that stupid to do something like THAT here and now... right? Wrong. He kept on feeling Saix's hand slowly going into his inner thigh. He tried to ignore it but he felt his hand slowly going straight for his cock. He sighed, trying to ignore it the best he could, trying to find for the kids, and making sure the coast was clear, the job that Saix should be doing, but that's not what he's doing right now is he? He bit his lower lip when he felt Saix's hand grope at his cock gently and gently massages it, while Axel was trying to keep an eye out. He was trying his best to hold in the noises he wishes to make but he couldn't since they were on a mission. Everything stopped when Saix put his hand in his boxers, slowly rubbing his cock. Axel's eyes widen, thinking that Saix couldn't be serious at this time, but he was more then serious. Saix was slowly rubbing his cock as Axel wasn't trying to make a sound. He fell back onto his lap, Saix covering his mouth. Axel looked at him with a peeved off look, while Saix looked at him with a smile, however they both heard a voice of a little girl.

"Come on you two! Keep up!"

"Aw, Kairi come on that's no fair! You run faster then us!"

"He's right Kairi! Come on! Be fair!"

"Not my fault that you two are such slow pokes!"

Then followed by a girl's giggle. Axel scrambles off of Saix, trying to fix himself. Saix peeked through the bush, seeing a boy with brown hair, a boy with silver hair and a girl with brown hair. Saix knew which one they needed to grab since Xemnas showed him a picture before. He had to wait for the right moment. How hard can it really be? Hopefully not that hard. He saw the boys run off, leaving the girl behind and pouting. He quickly dashes out of the bush and quickly puts his hand over Kairi's mouth and quickly making a portal to the cells that would be under the castle. He would fall back into the portal and toss Kairi into the cell, quickly locking her in the cell. Saix smirks, looking at her, who was ready to scream. Before she could, he told her

"Don't bother call out for help, you'll be in here for a long time.. your friends don't even know where you're at. Have fun being here with us little girl."

Fear struck into her eyes, as Saix smirks and walks away from the girl, knowing that it's not his problem anymore since he has done his part. By the time he turned around, he was met with a pissed off Axel. He sighs, knowing that it IS his problem now. He sighs, ready to open up his mouth, but then a loud smack was heard. A hand print was left on Saix's cheek, Axel was still pissed off as ever as he walked away from him. Saix sighs and chases after Axel, who was going to his own room. Axel looked back at Saix, he wanted to apologize but, of course that wasn't an accident. Axel looked at him

"You know, I don't mind it if it wasn't a mission that we went on! I don't know if your mind went somewhere else or what! But for christ sakes, know when to keep your hands to yourself!"

Saix sighs, knowing that not even sorry would even cover the mess that he is in. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck, he tried to make up some sort of response before Axel decided to make up a response.

"I know.. I'm sorry.. I know I should've kept my hands to myself.. But, the way you felt.. the.. moment we had before we even left for the mission.. I.. couldn't keep my hands off of you.."

Axel backs up into his room, Saix walking inside, closing the door, and quickly pinning him to the wall. Axel gasps, surprised that Saix would even do this. This is not even in his nature to do these types of things. Axel looked into Saix's golden yellow pupils, asking him

"W-What are you doing e-exactly Saix..?"

"Something I should've done even before we gotten to this hell hole.."

Saix quickly closes the gap between each other and kisses him softly, and granted since he has no experience, it was completely messy. Axel's eyes widen. Sure, he didn't mind the kiss. After all, he loved him so, but hell at least let the more experienced person take the lead. However, Axel found it cute that Saix is trying to take the lead. So he truly can't be mad. Axel closes his eyes, melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around him, as Saix was holding onto Axel's shoulders. Axel broke the kiss, chuckling, looking at Saix

"At least let the more experienced person take the lead.. Now just follow my lead.."

Saix blushes a pure red, nodding his head, following Axel to the bed. Saix sits down on the bed and Axel smirks, sitting on top of his lap. He quickly dims the lamp, looking at Saix, putting a hand on his cheek, with a smirk on his face still. He drops his voice to a whisper, telling him,

"Just relax, and... just let me take over~"

~

Saix was handcuffed to the bedframe, and he had a ball gag in his mouth. Axel smirks, taking off his coat, then taking off his undershirt and pants and boxers all a bit quickly. As much as Saix's erection shows how excited he was, Axel was just as excited, if not more excited then Saix. Axel smirks and grabs his erected cock, rubbing the tip, eyeing his reaction to every touch he does. Saix shaked his head, looking to the side. He didn't want Axel to see his look, since he wishes to be a tease. Saix wanted to tell him to stop being a fucking tease, but all that could come out is muffled sounds. Axel grabbed his face roughly, looking at him with a smirk.

"Oh calm down Saix.. Besides.. you'll enjoy the feeling~"

Saix raises an eyebrow, wondering what Axel was thinking. But he didn't have to think for long. Axel lined up himself to Saix's entrance and he quickly rammed it into him. Saix's eyes widen, as muffled noises come out of his mouth with the ball in the way. He bites onto it, looking at Axel who had an evil smirk. He only asked Saix one question. If it was his first time, he nodded his head. Axel nodded his head in agreement and he kept the pace slow. He didn't want Saix to bleed, during the whole thing. He slowly picked up the pace, grabbing his wrists, looking at him, panting softly. Saix was looking at him in the eye, having his pants muffled by the ball. Axel quickly bited onto his neck to muffle his own, leaving a hickey on Saix. Saix rolls his eyes back, taking in the cock that was buried deep within him, feeling Axel's teeth sinking into his skin. He only panted softly. Once Axel picked up the pace, that's when Saix became a bit more noisy with his sounds. Axel was hitting near the perfect spot but it wasn't quite there yet. Saix was moaning softly, moaning Axel's name, seeing Axel panting heavy, smirking at the sight of him. He asked him between pants if he wanted more. Saix didn't want to admit it, but damn he craved more. He craved every inch of Axel's thick cock. He wanted it more then ever. He nods his head, and Axel smirks at his request. He thrusts it deeper then ever, reaching his sweet spot. Saix's eyes widen, tilting his head back. He moaned loudly as he could, even with the ball in his mouth, muffling his moans. He moaned out Axel's name but as if he could understood what he said anyway. Axel saw Saix drool through the ball that was in his mouth and smirked, moaning softly. Trying to keep quiet so that none of the other members will hear them, he continues to bite at him, leaving either heavy marks that will require makeup to hide or light marks that will fade away once the session is over. Axel grunts, knowing he's nearing his limit, Saix is practically edging, knowing that he can't truly ejaculate without proper help. Axel looks down at Saix's cock, smirking. He grabbed his cock and rubs it, in rhythm with his thrusts. A few minutes later, Saix was already ejaculating all over Axel's hand, moaning loudly, with tears in his eyes. Axel chuckles, burying his cock deep in him, ejaculating everything he had in him, not wasting a single drop. Saix's eyes rolled back and he tilted his head back. Axel pants hard, looking at him. He was a teary eyed mess. Axel sighs and took off the ball gag from him, Saix was drooling heavily, as he looked at Axel who was uncuffing him. By the time he did, he rolled over onto his side, feeling Axel pull out. He gasps softly as he closed one eye, feeling Axel clean him up with a cloth. He looks at Axel weakly, telling him,

"I-i...I.."

He was interrupted by Axel kissing him ever so softly, not letting him speak. He looked at Saix with a smile. His voice being a whisper,

"You did so well Saix.. I just want you to rest up, okay? You're a complete mess.. I'll take care of you.."

Saix nodded his head, feeling Axel's arms wrap around him, as he huddled close to his chest. Axel kissed Saix's head gently, knowing that he might be in bed until tomorrow afternoon. Saix had only one thought running through his head, how did he even get energy like that? Or skill? He had so many thoughts running through his mind but it all became a blur when he fell asleep in Axel's arms with him petting him ever so softly. Axel noticed Saix sleeping, he smiled at the sight and kissed his forehead. He sighs happily, thinking to himself, that he's ever so lucky to have an idiot like him, and to think that it's Xemnas's right hand man as well!


End file.
